Summer Vacation
by rhian8905
Summary: It's the summer after fourth year and Harry is bored...that is until an unexpected visitor arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Home from Hogwarts

Harry Potter walked up the stairs into his small, toy-filled room the Dursley's had been so kind to give him. He threw his suitcase on the bed, and set Hedwig's cage down back on its stand. He wasn't glad to be home, but at least he didn't have to worry about people starring at him for the next three months. He decided to unpack...wait...nah, he'd wait for that. Yawning, he fell onto the bed besides the suitcase and closed his eyes.  
"I should really do...something..." He said to Hedwig, and opened his eyes to look at the blank, white ceiling above him. "But what?" He whispered, sitting up. He looked around his room. Everything was clean besides piles of broken toys in every corner. The window was opened, letting the sun in. A lot of sun, really. He stood up, and silently walked over to the window. About to close it, he heard his cousins oh-so-charming voice from outside.  
"Mum, can I please go over to Harold's?" Dudley, a large annoying creature asked his mother, Petunia Dursley outside on the front lawn.  
"I suppose..." Petunia said, pulling weeds from the small flower bed near the porch. "How long?"  
"Oh...I don't know. Two hours?"  
"Okay then." Petunia nodded, making Dudley a very happy fat creature.  
Harry sighed, and closed the window. "Wish I could go to Ron's..." He said to himself, turning back around to face his pathetic room. Sick of being bored, he walked out into the hall, down the stairs and to the kitchen. He could hear loud snores of a sleeping Uncle Vernon in the den, laying in the brand new, large leather chair in front of the new giant plasma television. The new plasma television everyone was just so excited about during the trip back home from the train station. The four o'clock news was on, a woman talking about the stocks or something. Harry rolled his eyes, and looked around the kitchen.  
He opened the fridge, and searched the bottom shelves where the produce was kept (because he wouldn't get in trouble for eating the fruit). Bending over, he opened the plastic drawer and...found himself lying on the floor in pain.  
"Hey. Loser." Dudley smirked, taking the apple from Harry's hand.  
Harry groaned, and slowly sat up. "Loser?" He asked, glaring at the living tub of lard standing in front of him.  
"Yes. You are a loser. Duh." Dudley said, biting into the red apple.  
"Really?" Harry asked, slowly standing. He kicked the drawer back in, and pushed the fridge door shut. "I would think you're the loser, Dudley." He smiled up at the ogre.  
"How do you think that?"  
"Very simple." Harry smiled. He moved his hands to his pocket, and pulled out just the tip of his wand. "You are the loser, because you cannot win. I, on the other hand, can always win...with..." He held the wand in front of his cousins face.  
Dudley stared cross-eyed and the wand, and started to whimper. "I'm going to tell mum..."  
"Again, why I am not a loser. Go ahead and tell her, tattle all you want." Harry put the wand back in his pocket. "Be the crybaby. The loser."  
Dudley squeaked and took another bite of the apple. "Um...I'm going over to Harold's. See ya." He threw the apple in the trash can and ran out of the kitchen. Harry heard the door slam, and laughed.  
He pulled the fridge door open again, and grabbed another apple. Taking a bite, he headed back towards his room, when on the television he heard:  
"Another thirteen dead in North Hampton. No sign of how they died..." Harry shook his head. "Weird." He mumbled, running up the stairs back to his bedroom.

"God! I'm so bored!" Draco Malfoy groaned, walking down the stairs from his bedroom. "Where's daddy?" He asked Alexis, one of the many servants the Malfoy Manor had.  
"He's at a meeting dear." She said, walking past him with the laundry.  
"When will he be back?"  
"I don't know." She said.  
Draco yawned, and looked at his watch. Two hours of summer already, and he had nothing to do. "Merlin, if I don't think of something soon I'll have..." He gasped. "Wasted my summer vacation!" He ran back up to his room. Looking around, he didn't have much to play with. He sat down on his large, green and silver bed, and sighed. "Goyle is in Canada with his Aunt this summer...Crabbe is annoying...Pansy has a girlfriend..." Then it hit him. He knew what he could do...but...it was dangerous. "Its too dangerous." He sighed, and lay down, covering himself with a large, Slytherin throw. "But...maybe..." He grinned. That is exactly what he would do.  
Exactly.

"Jenna, where is my father?" Draco asked grumpily, to a servant. He had no way to get there if his dad was gone. He needed permission anyways.  
"The Dark Lord called for him." She said while sweeping the kitchen floor.  
"Why?"  
"I am but a servant, Master. How would I know?" She sighed, moving farther from him.  
"Don't give me that. You have to know why."  
"Draco, if I told you, I would have to kill you." The old woman smiled, and walked out of the kitchen with the broom and dustpan.  
Draco growled, and hit the counter with his fist. Before stomping out, he took a handful of walnuts from a jar and chewed them as hard as his feet hit the floor.  
"Helen, why is my father at the Dark Lord's house?" Draco asked yet another old servant.  
"I am only but a servant-"  
"TELL ME," Draco yelled. The woman jumped.  
"Yes...okay...um...Well as you know your parents really don't get along..."  
Draco nodded, impatiently. "Yes, so?"  
"Well, The Master gets lonely from time to-"  
"You're not serious."  
"Black?"  
"NO!" he yelled. "Are you telling me that my father and Voldie have been..."  
"Quite possibly."  
Draco blinked a few times, and popped another walnut in his mouth. He quietly walked back out of the kitchen, through the dining room, through the living room, den, guest room, hall, stairs, another hall, some more stairs, that shortcut through the bathroom, his parents room where his mother was sitting on the bed pretty much lifeless, out the door across the hall and into his room. Mansions are fun, aren't they?  
"I guess I'll just have to find a way to get there myself...but how?" He groaned.  
"Oh really, do I have to?" he asked one of his four lovely black owls. The owl chirped, and Malfoy nodded. "There are only two people who can help me now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Surprise Surprise

"Fred!" George yelled. "I'm right here." Fred said, standing about two feet away from him.  
"Oh, sorry. Look at this." He held up a folded piece of parchment.  
"Who is that from?" Fred asked, taking it from his brother's hand. "Holy crap!"  
"Yeah..." George sighed. "It says he wants us to go get him and take him to Harry's."  
"Harry's?" Fred asked. "But don't they hate each other?"  
"I think so, but I'm not so sure now," George said. "So should we go get him?"  
"How? The car is lost...damn Ron."  
"Oh I almost forgot! How long has Ron been in there now?"  
"I don't know. A day maybe? Anyways, come on, lets go see if dad has that new truck working."  
"But they locked it up and everything."  
"Oh! I'm shocked! You doubt me? You're my own flesh and blood."  
"Bah. Fine then, let's go get him."

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia screamed up the stairs in her shrill voice. "Harry!"  
Harry stood back up and walked out the door to the hallway. "Yeah?" He yelled back. He walked farther down the hallway, until he was at the top of the stairs, looking down at her.  
"You have a phone call. From someone named…Draco?" His aunt said, suspiciously.  
Harry's eyes grew wide. "Draco? Malfoy?" he asked in shock.  
She nodded. "You better come and answer it!" She said, and walked away, heading to the front room. Harry ran down the stairs, made a quick turn, and almost fell on the small table that held the phone. He picked the receiver up slowly, put it against his ear, and said, "Hello?"  
"Harry! How good you were home," Draco said in his usual tone.  
"But…why did you call? How did you get my number?" Harry stammered into the phone, realizing that Aunt Petunia, Mr. Dursley and Dudley were all spying on him from the other room.  
"Oh, I have my sources. Say, what are you doing this summer?" Draco asked, casually.  
Harry ran his hand through his hair, and turned his back, so it would be harder for his muggle family to listen.  
"I'm really not doing anything, Malfoy." Harry replied.  
It was if Harry could hear Draco smile. "Oh, really? Well, that's wonderful." Draco said happily.  
"Wonderful? What do you mean?" Harry asked again. What was Draco up to?  
"Oh, I mean, I'm coming over. If, that is alright with you, Harry." He said. Harry almost fainted. No. You can't come over. you just can't.  
"Why?" Harry snapped.  
"Because, I want to. And father's going out of town. Second honeymoon with Mum." Malfoy explained. Harry started breathing heavily. "Don't worry Potter. I won't bite you."  
"Why me?" Harry asked.  
"Why not?" Draco responded, "I thought it might be a chance for us to get to know each other better. I mean, don't you think it's time for a change?"  
Harry shook his head. "Draco, you can't come here. Why can't you got to someone else's house? What about Crabbe?"  
Draco chuckled. "Oh why would I go to his house of all places. Father simply can't stand him, nor his mother. I can't stand his absence of mind…"  
He paused, then said, "Besides, it would be much more fun if I could see what your house is like. Goyle's is in bad shape."  
Harry sighed. "As much fun as it would be, I do not see a reason for you to come here. And I really doubt my uncle would allow it," Harry added, trying to disgust the pure-blood. "He is a muggle, you know."  
Draco shuddered, but said, "And the more interesting your life seems. Oh, please let me come. I have no where to go, and father says I simply can not stay at home." Draco giggled, "I don't think he trusts me anymore."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Well that's a surprise."  
"What did you say, Potter?" Draco asked him quickly.  
"I said…well, it's too bad you have no where to go. But seriously. You can't come here." Harry replied. He waited for the reply. He turned back around, to see if they were still watching. Then he screamed and dropped the phone.  
"Hello Harry." Draco said, standing right in front of him, cell phone in his hand.

"Hermione's coming over!" Ron told his twin brothers happily.  
"Yippy!" Fred said sarcastically.  
Ron rolled his eyes, and ran up to Ginny's room.  
"Hermione's coming over!"  
"Really?" Ginny asked, lifting her head. She was laying on the bed, trying to take a nap, after chasing gnomes for two hours.  
"Yep. She'll be here really soon!"  
"Cool," Ginny said, yawning. "Okay, leave. I'm tired."  
Ron sighed, and walked to his father's office.  
"Dad! Hermione's coming over!"  
Mr. Weasley smiled, "That's nice."  
Ron groaned, and walked to his room. He was too excited to wait.  
About an hour later Ron heard his mother scream. "Hermione!" Molly exclaimed, closing the door behind the girl. Ron appeared behind them, huffing and puffing, he had obviously run.  
"Ron!"  
"Hermione!" He laughed, walking over and giving her a big hug. Hermione blushed, not used to Ron being so...friendly.  
"Here, dear, let me help you with your bags..." Molly said.  
"I can do it," Ron stopped her.  
"Well fine then, you do it. Hermione, you don't mind sleeping with Ginny, do you?"  
"Not at all." Hermione said, finally noticing how tall Ron was. How...different? she thought to herself, not truly wanting to face her exact feelings.  
Ron wanted to groan, but stopped himself. Too bad she can't sleep with me...he thought, pathetically. "Come on." He said, a little ruder than he intended.  
Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley, and hurried after Ron to the staircase and up to Ginny's room.  
Ron reluctantly set the suitcase and bag on the floor near the guest bed, and woke Ginny up enough to tell her Hermione was sleeping in her room. Ginny, of course, didn't care, and went back to her dreams.  
The two teenagers walked out of the room quickly, and slowly shut the door behind them.  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go to your room," she said innocently.  
"Uh...sure," he said, trying to block all thoughts from his mind. He took her to his room, which was messy, even though Molly had told him to clean it, and sat on the bed. Hermione sat down next to him, and looked around. Ron, himself, having a good time 'looking around.'  
"Hi." Hermione said, almost catching his glare. Ron blushed an awkward shade of plum red.  
"Hi."  
"Well, let's talk."  
"Okay..."  
"How have you been?"  
"Um...pretty good I guess."  
Hermione smiled. Ron loved that, the way she smiled. Of course he had never said anything before, not even to Harry. He was too embarrassed that he had a crush on his mind.  
"Well, I'm here all summer. You better entertain me," she said, jokingly. "Actually I'm really tired, Ron. You don't mind if I lay down for a while?"  
"Of course not...wait, here?"  
"Yeah, if its okay," she yawned, and lay down behind him. Ron blushed.  
"Uh…sure..." Ron couldn't believe what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: What are you doing?

"How the-"  
"I have my ways, Potter." Draco said, smirking. He looked...very muggle-like. His hair wasn't gelled up, instead it was hanging down to his chin. He was wearing a t-shirt and cargo jeans.  
Pure-blood my ass... Harry thought.  
Draco pushed past the boy-who-lived and started up the stairs. "Show me your room?" he asked- more like demanded.  
"What?"  
"Show me your room. Your aunt said you would. She's very kind," he said, walking up the stairs.  
"What do you want me to do with these?" Harry asked, looking down at the suitcase and bags.  
"Bring them up. God you're hopeless," he said. Harry groaned, and picked up the suitcase. He left the bags, and started up the stairs, dragging it behind him. Malfoy was leaning against the wall at the top. "So, which is yours?"  
"This one." Harry said, defeated, walking into a room on the left. Malfoy followed happily, entering the room, looking around. He walked over and jumped onto the bed.  
"Lovely bed Potter," he said, stretching out and closing his eyes.  
"Off!" Harry yelled.  
"But I'm TIRED. All that traveling; I would've expected you to know what I mean. I thought you were the nice guy Potter..." he sighed, turning over and closing his eyes again.  
"But its MY bed." Harry said. He couldn't take it, he quickly pushed Draco off the other side. The blonde fell off with a loud THUMP.  
Malfoy stood up, trying to look undamaged. "You could've said please."  
"You could've moved."  
"You could've asked."  
"You could've gone somewhere else."  
"Why did I come here?" the blonde groaned.  
"Why DID you come here?" Harry asked.  
"I hate you."  
"I hate you."  
"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled, looking away. There were large piles of toys all over the floor.  
"God Potter, you're room is..."  
Harry blushed. "I know...It's actually my cousin's old room."  
"Everything is broken..." Malfoy added. "Temper, have we?"  
"No, Dudley has the temper."  
"And who is this Dudley?" Malfoy turned around.  
"My cousin," Harry sighed. "Duh."  
"I want to meet this cousin. He seems vicious."  
Harry laughed. "More like cranky. He's a total suck-up."  
"Really? Forget it then."  
Harry froze. He was talking to Malfoy- he was actually talking to Malfoy. "God dammit..." He muttered, sitting down on the bed.  
"What was that?" Draco asked, sitting down next to him.  
"What do you want of me?"  
"Nothing."  
Harry coughed. "Whatever. You wanted something."  
Draco shrugged. "Okay...I did want something..." he said.  
"What?"  
"Nothing...you wouldn't understand."  
"What is it? Tell me..."  
Draco blushed. "I can't...its..."  
Harry grabbed Draco's collar and looked into his grey-blue eyes. "Tell me now," he commanded.  
"I love you."  
Harry starred back at Malfoy shocked. His eyes grew big, and he almost fell down. He blacked out, but then heard Draco laughing.  
"Oh god, Potter. You should have seen the look on you face! That was the funniest…"  
Harry stood up from the bed, and up in front of Draco. Draco stopped his laughing, and looked at Harry suspiciously. Harry got close enough to Draco, that their noses almost touched. "Yes?" Draco asked, a little scared. Harry grabbed Draco's face, and kissed him. Draco tried to move, but Harry held the shorter boy down. The kiss maintained strongly for a time neither could count, and then stopped.  
Draco sat there, scared and blushing. "What in all Hell?" he asked.  
Harry started laughing. "Now, YOU should see the look on your face, Draco. You're too easy." Harry giggled, and walked past the other boy. Draco shook his blonde head, and starred at Harry.  
"How dare you..."  
"Dunno. I'm going to take a shower now." Harry said, still giggling under his breath.  
"You'll be okay here until I get back, right?"  
"Of course."  
"Great. See you in a bit." Harry smiled, grabbing a few clothes out of the dresser and headed out the door.  
"Now's my chance," Malfoy whispered to himself, giggling. Draco had come over for a purpose- to get Harry expelled from the school Harry called home. He looked around the room for a moment and couldn't see anything of magical use. So he decided to start searching.

Malfoy had looked all over Harry's room and still couldn't find one damn thing to misuse. He decided, at last, to check the dresser. There could be something in there, he thought to himself as he opened the drawers one by one, and set searching.  
"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Malfoy turned his head to see Harry, hair wet and now dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, standing in the doorway.  
"Uh..." Malfoy realized he was holding a pair of Potters underwear. "It's not what you think!"  
Harry laughed. "So you liked that kiss. Too bad, no more for you." He said, taking the underwear out of Draco's hand and stuffing it back in the door. He closed the door and faced the blonde, when they both heard-  
"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
"What was that?"  
"My uncle. Come on..."

"Ron? What are you doing?"  
Ron opened his eyes and saw his mother staring down at him with a concerned look.  
"Huh?" He asked, trying to sit up. He suddenly realized he couldn't because Hermione was laying across him. "Uh...er...I can explain!"  
"Ron?"  
He looked down, Hermione gazed back at him, yawning.  
"What time is it?" she asked, and realized Mrs. Weasley was above them. "Oh.. um.. Molly! I can explain!" she squeaked.  
Molly sighed and walked to the door. "It's noon." she said, and left the room.  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, cheeks burning.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He was sitting on the loveseat, next to Draco, who was busy watching the amazing plasma television, and directly across from him was his uncle, aunt and cousin who were squished up on the leather recliner.  
"Harry, what's that thing on the...thing..." Draco whispered and pointed to a commercial currently playing. Before Harry couldn't tell Draco it was a vacuum, his uncle started to speak.  
"So, Boy, who's your friend?"  
"He's not exactly my friend..." Harry said quietly.  
"Yeah, we're more like best friends, wouldn't you say, Harry?" Draco smiled wickedly.  
"Whatever..." Harry sighed.  
"My name is Draco Malfoy. I am the son of Lucius Malfoy, a very respectable wizard, with lots of money and lots of power. I have been going to school with your son for the last four years, and this year I had no where to go when my father decided to leave on his second honeymoon with my mother. Seeing that Harry had nothing better to do himself, here I am, sorry."  
Harry groaned. Draco held out his hand, smiling at the fat old man glaring back at him. No way on Earth would Vernon ever shake the hand of a wizard.  
"Well, Draco, there are a few rules at this house that you should know about. Harry has broken many of them, and I'm sure you don't want to make the same mistakes," Uncle Vernon said as politely as he could at the young man in front of him. Draco put his hand down and sat down next to Harry again.  
"First, there is NO talk about...you people. Second there is NO magical nonsense. Third, you are Harry's guest and his guest only. You will respect me, my wife and my son, and you both will go back to your room...now."  
Harry quickly stood up and grabbed Draco's hand before he could protest, walking quickly he lead his enemy up the stairs and into the bedroom as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Silent Night

"Good morning, Ron," Arthur Weasley smiled at his very red son as he entered the dining room. Ron sat down and tried not to notice his brothers giggling across the table. Molly walked over and placed a steak on his plate. Ron tried not to look at Hermione, but when he failed, he saw she was more pink than Ginny's bedding.

"Mmm!" Ginny said happily, grabbing the mashed potatoes away from her pathetic brother and dumping its contents onto her plate.  
"Ginny, did it occur to you other people might want some mashed potatoes?" Percy asked from the end of the table.  
"No." Ginny lied, handing the half empty bowl to Hermione.  
"No thanks. I'm not hungry," Hermione said.  
"Do you want some corn instead?" Molly asked from the stove.  
"No thank you. Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind," she replied.  
"Oh of course not dear. Go ahead," Molly smiled, and watched the girl practically run out of the room.  
"Ron, are you going to eat that?" Ginny asked, pointing to an untouched pancake.  
"No," Ron said quietly.  
"If you want Ron, you can go take a shower as well. I'm sure Hermione won't mind." Fred whispered to him.  
"Fred!" Molly scolded.  
"I'm going to...clean my room." Ron lied, and ran up the stairs.

/

Draco lay on the hardwood floor with a torn quilt as his only cushion, a lumpy pillow for his head and a baby blanket that barely covered him, his only shelter for nightly chill coming from the window Potter refused to close. Harry was snoring loudly, keeping him awake. So Draco began thinking about the past events of the evening- dinner had been a piece of toast with butter and a glass of milk. He hated milk. Then he had to help Harry in the kitchen by drying dishes. And then they had been stuck the bedroom for an hour, before Harry decided it was time for bed.  
During the hour, neither of them said anything to each other. Harry had sat at the small desk in the corner, fiddling with a pencil. Draco read a book from his suitcase. At nine, Harry threw the tattered rags at him and bid the Slytherin a good night.  
Draco let out a deep breath and turned on his side, facing the opposite wall from Harry's bed. As he was falling into slumber, he suddenly heard a very odd moan come from Harry. He sat up and looked at the raven haired boy, turning in his sleep violently and muttering nonsense under his breath.  
"Potter?" Draco whispered, crawling closer to the bed and leaning his stomach against the top edge. He looked down as Harry started to cry. "Potter!" Draco whispered a little louder, grabbing his shoulder and softly shaking it.  
Harry almost screamed, but suddenly opened his eyes and let out a load sigh of relief.  
"Shut up," Draco said softly, gazing down into the dark green eyes, which were obviously embarrassed. Harry looked up into the cold, visible eyes watching him, and started to fluster. Draco growled and moved back to lay on the old smelly quilt. "Good night, Potter. Don't kill yourself."  
Harry stayed a bright shade of violet until he fell back asleep, peacefully, with no more nightmares.

/

Harry had the urge to kick Malfoy, but he didn't. He stared down at the sleeping blonde on his floor. "Malfoy! It's noon! Get up!" He yelled, poking him in the side with his toes.  
"Five more minutes..." Draco mumbled, turning over and pulling the baby blanket over his head.  
"No! I'm already in trouble. Five more minutes and I'll be dead." Harry said, poking him more violently in the side.  
Draco giggled. "Stoppit...dat tickles..." He peeked up over the blanket flirtatiously. Harry growled.  
"Get up!" Harry finally kicked the blonde.  
"Hey!" Draco quickly sat up and crawled the farthest he could from Harry.  
"We have to go to the store for olives and toothpaste. You have to come," Harry said.  
"Why?"  
"Because if you didn't, my uncle would give you forty whacks, and when I get home forty one." Harry sighed, "I'm trying to be nice."  
Draco yawned. "Olives and toothpaste? What are we having for lunch?" he joked.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Hurry up." he said, walking out of the room.

Harry and Draco walked down the sidewalk. Harry had to explain to Draco what cars were. What stop lights were. What certain animals were. What people were wearing. He was getting quite annoyed.  
"Oh, Potter, what's that?" Draco asked, pointing.  
"That's an owl, Draco," Harry said, as if it wasn't important.  
"An owl?" Harry realized. A large, black owl flew eye level with them, holding a rather torn up parchment. Harry told the bird thank-you and took the parchment quickly before Draco could see it.  
"Who's that from?" He asked.  
"No one," Harry said, stuffing it in his pocket.  
"Oh come on. Let me see!" Malfoy begged.  
"No."  
"Potter, let me see it."  
"No!" Harry yelled.  
"Yes!" Draco yelled louder.  
"NO!" Harry screamed.  
"YES!" Draco screamed.  
"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY KIDS!" an old man screamed from his porch.  
"Sorry..." The boys said in unison, heads down in shame. They continued walking towards the grocery store.

"Um...Ron?" Hermione asked whilst opening his bedroom door.  
"Hmm?" Ron lifted his head from the bed.  
"Just wondering if you wanted to come with me and Ginny to Diagon Alley..."  
"For?"  
"Stuff." Hermione smiled. "Like this new book I've been wanting..."  
Ron sighed. "Eh..."  
"Please?"  
"I guess..." He sat up. "But I don't have any money."  
"Your dad gave us..." She took the money from her pocket. "Twenty galleons, thirteen sickles and seventeen knuts."  
"That much?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. He just did."  
Ron sighed again, and stood up. Walking to the door, he took the money from Hermione's hand and headed down the stairs.  
Ten minutes after not getting an answer from his father about why he was being so generous, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found themselves standing at the entrance of Diagon Alley, and heading towards Obscurus Books.  
"Oh wow!" Hermione exclaimed, walking faster than the other two towards the wondrous book  
store. "Isn't it lovely?" she asked Ginny.  
Ginny smiled. "Sure."  
Ron rolled his eyes. "How about you two stay here, while I go to Florean Fortescue's."  
"No. We have to stay together. Mum said," Ginny retorted.  
"But...ice cream..."  
"Ron, it's just a book store." Ginny sighed.  
"Oh Merlin, I'm in heaven!" Hermione said, skipping merrily into the bookshop.  
Ron glared at Ginny, and followed his friend inside.


End file.
